And The Fight Continues
by Nothing347
Summary: The epic battle between good and evil! But this time, good brought friends...
1. Chapter 0

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BELONGING BLEACH, NARUTO, SOUL EATER, TRINITY BLOOD AND BLOOD +**

Prelude (Chapter I)

Emptiness. That's the only word that comes to mind when you see this place. Emptiness, black as far as the eye can see and more. All that can be heard is an argument between two invisible beings whose voices seem to come from nowhere and everywhere at the same time.

"Must we do this again?" said a female voice, " Didn't we settle this when we pulled out all of those heroes from all those various universes, Chaos?", "NO!" said an angry demonic voice, " They were all inherently good to begin with!, I would like to see that happen again when your "heroes" have an evil in them as well, Cosmos."

"It does not matter, good will always prevail no matter what happens." said Cosmos. " Fine then, would you like to settle this in a wager?" asked Chaos.

"Fine the, what are the stakes?" asked Cosmos. "If you win then I will stop interfering with the world as you do." Chaos said a little angrily thinking that if he lost then that would mean that he would forever be sealed in his own dimension. "But…" he added with a tone that you could only imagine is him smiling devilishly, "If I win, then you must forever stop adding good into the world and let chaos rule all of existence."

Cosmos was worried. The last time that happened the universe almost ceased to be, Cosmos had prevented this from happening once by fusing everything into one singularity and making explode, creating the universe we know as a way to "reset" everything. But she doubted she could do it again though. After what seemed like an eternity she said, "Fine, but I shall choose my heroes."

Chaos was angry at that decision and the empty dimension became hotter and hotter as if to attempting to match the anger he had only with it failing to do so. "YOU WILL NOT!" he yelled, "YOU did that last time, and it is the only reason why YOU won!" "Very well then, pick the heroes if you so choose, but I have to approve of them, I don't want you to select completely corrupted individuals and call them "heroes"." This calmed Chaos down and the dimension seemed to cool down to its original tranquility.

"Fine then" When Chaos said this thousands of squares of light appeared as if out of nowhere. In each of these squares of light there were scenes of fighting between two or more individuals. "Take your pick then" Cosmos said, slightly worried that she got herself into a bad situation. In what seemed to take less than half a minute he responded, "I have chosen your champions." saying that, all the squares of light disappeared, except for 5 which lined up perfectly next to each other.

In the first square,there was a scene of eternal night and white, domed castle that looked as if it could hold an entire world inside, a fight between a badly injured man who appeared to be 16 or 17,with orange hair and a look of determination that was slowly disappearing, wearing a pitch black robe and holding a longsword that was completely black as well. He is shrouded in a dark energy with a red outline that is slowly disappearing. He is fighting with another man, if you could call him a man, the only accurate description would be to call him a demon from hell. His skin was almost as white as snow except for a gaping hole, dead center in his chest. The hole doesn't seem to look like an injury, looking only as if he has lost his heart. His arms had a black fur that went past his elbows and halfway to his shoulders, as if he had dipped them in blackened blood. The same is with his waist, which has more of the blackened fur, extending to the point where 2 large tuffs of fur extend to look like butterfly wings. His fingers are claw-like and his feet resembled talons. He has giant bat-like wings and ears, which struck fear into anyone who saw them. But what most struck out of his appearance is the look of sadness in his face, a kind of black liquid ran from his eyes and from the hole in his chest. The orange haired man kept fighting but every single one of his blows were useless, the demon kept deflecting his strikes and sending his own, greatly weakening his opponent.

In the second square of light another fight was taking place. This time with a different pair of fighters. One looked around 16 or 17 years old as well and had bright orange hair and 3 scars that looked like cat whiskers on each side of his cheeks. He also had orange eyes and pupils that were horizontal, almost frog-like. He wore a head band that had a carving that resembled a leaf. He wore a black and orange jacket and fully orange pants. He was fighting another man who also had orange hair and a headband, except his headband had 4 small vertical lines on it but also had a horizontal crossing each of them, as if to tell that he no longer swore allegiance to whatever the 4 lines meant. He was dressed in a black cloak that had red clouds on it. But what was most noticeable were his eyes, which were purple but had circles surrounding the pupil, and he also had a vacant stare, as if he was just a mindless puppet…They were fighting seemingly endlessly, but one could tell that the one with the cat whiskers was slowly losing his energy.

In the third square another fight is taking place. This time with 3 people against 1 monstrous creature. One was a fairly petite girl that looked like she could be 14 or 15 wielding a red and black scythe that had a oval, eye shaped decoration where the gandle and the blade are connected. She is seen wearing a white blouse with a yellow sweater vest, a red plaid skirt and black boots. She is also wearing a trench coat and white gloves. Ash gold colored hair in pigtails, she is seen fighting alongside a boy that looks to be the same age as her. He is also rather short but muscular. He has bright blue spiky hair which protruded in the shape of a star, he has a sleeveless black shirt with a funnel like collar, his jeans are slightly cut off and are white and black from the knee down. He is seen wielding a black longsword and slashing away at the creature alongside another male. This other person looked to be a little older than the other two and wore a black business suit that had six rectangles on it, 3 on each side perfectly symmetrical. Something that immediately strikes out to anyone that sees him is that he has 3 white lines that cut across his black hair stopping in a perfect line in the front and back of his head. He is wielding 2 pistols in an unorthodox way, holding them inverted so he pulls the trigger of the guns with his pinky. All 3 are seen fighting a pale young man with many scarves covering most of his face from view. He seems to be wearing 5 or 6 shirts on covered by a red and black striped blazer. He is also wearing a very long pair of trousers that cover his shoes. His hair is black with white vertical stripes on his hair that make his bangs look like vertical eyes. And speaking of his eyes, his eyes have red irises, normally this would have been weird enough but nothing about this man looked normal, what is most distinguishable about this man is not his clothing or hair, his most distinguishable trait is that he had a third, vertical eye on his forehead. With a deranged look on his face he fought of every attack that the other three were throwing at him. It looked as if they were fighting a losing battle.

In the fourth square, Two men that looked like twins are seen talking calmly but you could sense in the air that they had murderous intent to one another One of them is youthful in appearance but had long grey hair. He has blue eyes and he wore a black priest robe with white gloves. He looked kind hearted but it seemed that he wouldn't show any mercy to the other. The other man looked exactly the same except he was wearing a white priest robe with red crosses on it. He also had long gold hair that was the same length as the grey haired persons. This person seemed kind-hearted but within you could tell that he was sadistic with just one look in his eyes. When both seemed like they ended their conversation, the two said something and instantly they began to change their forms. The first man's skin grew ashen grey and grew black wings that looked like they should belong to a fallen angel and his eyes changed color from blue to bright blood red. His nails grew claw like and if one looked closely to his mouth you could see that his canines grew to the size of fangs. He also produced a truly spectacular scythe that had 2 blades on each end, facing opposite directions. Electricity came from the man, as if the electricity had a mind of its own, trying to strike down anyone that so much as looks at him. A vision of terror that would give a small child a heart attack. The other man had the same transformation. Except his skin glowed white and he grew magnificent angel like wings, ones seen only in paintings of the legendary beings belonging to God's army. He didn't produce a weapon but that didn't' make him look any less formidable. The two took to the sky and begun to fight in the air. The fight looked as if should have come from an ancient prophesy, angel and demon fighting to the death.

In the fifth and final square, two women are seen fighting. These two are most definitely twins except the first has short hair and the other has long flowing hair. One is seen wearing a blue dress and the other a pink dress. They are both fairly short and both are seen wielding longswords, they both also have crimson red eyes. The only difference is that one of the swords has a deep looking carving in it that looks like it runs straight throughout the sword and every few inches a thorn carving is seen pointing to the outwards. In the carvings, a red liquid is seen running through. And we also see the wielders hand trickling that same liquid. The other woman's sword is normal except it also has red liquid on it. Both are going head to head against each other completely matched and none of them able to land a blow on each other.

"So these are your choices then?" Cosmos asked nonchalantly, "If so why did you pick them?"

"I picked them because each of them have the potential to become an even greater evil than the evil they are fighting before us" Chaos says, "If they can conquer the evil they are facing AND the evil within themselves, then I shall admit defeat."

"Very well then, I shall comply to your request." Cosmos said, and right when she finished that sentence, The heroes disappeared from the squares of light and reappeared in the emptiness. Everyone of these heroes were extremely confused.

"Where am I! Where's Ulquiorra?" The one with the orange hair and black cloak said

"Pain you bastard where are you" The one with cat whisker looking scars said

" Hey what happened to the Kishin?" The one in the ashen gold hair said

"CAIN! YOU BASTARD WHERE ARE YOU!" the black winged angel said, scaring the others as well.

The girl in the blue dress remained silent.

"Welcome to our domain, heroes." Cosmos said, and right when she said that, everything became illuminated and they found themselves in the middle of a grand plain. With the floor looking as if it was made of glass. And in the center of this great plain, a single, giant fountain overflowing with water decorated the already magnificent sight.

"WHERE ARE WE?" everyone, except the girl in the blue dress yelled at the same time.

"You are at the one neutral ground between good and evil, and each and every one of you will face the greatest challenge of your lives."

"Are you all ready?"


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Welcome heroes, my name is Cosmos." When those words were spoken, in a flash of blinding white light, a 6 foot tall woman with long golden hair, wearing a long flowing gown appears. A warm glow emanates from her leaving a sense of calm and peace in the glass plain. "Welcome fools! This will finally prove the power that the darkness has over all and I shall emerge victorious over you, Cosmos!" In an giant ball of fire and smoke, 10 foot tall, 4 armed demon with large black wings and enormous red horns appeared. A dark red glow emanates from him, leaving a feeling of anger and despair, darkening the glass in which he steps on. The 7 heroes, back to their original selves, were left speechless at the presence of these two gods, they felt as if just by standing side by side, they were fighting against one another.

"You have been chosen to defeat the evil in each of your worlds as a group, not as individuals." Cosmos said.

"Ha! I don't need any help! I'm the biggest star there is!" The kid with the bright blue star shaped hair laughed proudly.

"Not this again…" The girl next to him with the ashen gold hair thought.

Cosmos laughed " I have always admired your confidence Black Star." Cosmos said while looking at boy.

"...and I am also glad this old fool chose you." Cosmos said while looking at Chaos. Chaos responded with a low growl.

"Umm…excuse me miss?" The man with the long silver hair and the black priest outfit said shyly, "If I may ask, who are you ma'am?"

"Well Abel, my name is Cosmos, Goddess of Harmony. She told him in a way that reassured everyone In the group that she was on their side.

"Well who is that demon dude over there?" said a voice that came in the direction of the girl with the ash gold hair.

"Soul!" The girl said, "Shut up and be respectful will you?" she told her scythe. Everyone, except the deities and her 2 companions looked at her like she was crazy.

"What the hell? Is that a zanpakuto? If so how the hell could it be talking?" The man with the spiky orange hair and black robe thought.

"You fool! I am Chaos! God of Dischord!" He yelled at the group, bringing a surprised reaction from all but the girl with the blue dress.

"There is no need for yelling, Chaos. They are curious and confused so let them be." Cosmos said. Chaos just stared at the group with burning hatred in his eyes. If looks could kill…

"Now…" Cosmos said, " The reason you were all brought here is because Chaos and I are holding a contest." She said with a hint of sadness in her voice, "The winner of this contest will basically decide which one of us would govern all of existence."

Chaos thought how great it would be to plunge all of existence into an endless cycle of chaos and discord. An evil smile formed on his face.

"You will all travel as a group to each of your respective universes one at a time and fight the evil you were facing before I took you away from there." "You will be taken to each of your worlds exactly one day before the fight so you can all prepare and grow accustomed to the world." ,Cosmos told the group.

"Now then could you all please introduce yourselves please? You are all going to work together so you might as well get to know each other." She said to the group with a smile on her face. She and Chaos disappear.

"*sigh* fine, I don't know who any of you are but it doesn't seem like any of you are bad guys." The guy with the orange hair and black robe said, "I guess I'll start then, my name is Ichigo Kurosaki, substitute soul reaper.

"Exactly who do you think you are?" The boy wearing a black business suit yelled "There can only be one reaper at a time and my father is the current Grim Reaper at the time!" The kid pulled out 2 pistols and aimed them at Ichigo.

"What the hell are you talking about kid, and don't you point those guns at me!" Ichigo yelled out. " There are hundreds of soul reapers at the soul society!" Ichigo pulled out a giant broadsword covered mostly in bandages, pointing it at the kid.

"Everybody stop!" The kid with blond spiky hair and scars on each side of his face yelled. "There's no need to argue with one another!, We come from different worlds so its obvious that our rules don't necessarily apply to all of us! So just calm down and put down the freaky weapons." Ichigo and the kid put down their weapons.

"Good, now that that's settled, my name is Naruto Uzumaki, future Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village!" He said with a big smile full of confidence.

"Hokage? What the hell is that?" Ichigo said

"Well it's the title of the strongest ninja in the village were I come from." Naruto says proudly

Ichigo laughs, "What the hell? You're a ninja? That's impossible!"

"Says the guy that collects souls for a living?" Naruto says with a smirk on his face

"Touché" Ichigo laughs. "Haha this guy is cool" They both think at the same time.

"Alright well I guess it's my turn then, my name is Maka Albarn, scythe meister of the Death Weapon Meister Academy." Maka says with a small smile on her face. "And this is my partner, Soul." She points at her scythe.

"Why would you name your weapon? And what kind of name Soul anyway? Naruto laughs.

"Hey shut up! You look like a freaken fox and your making fun of me?" The scythe said

"Whoa what the hell? Who said that?" Naruto said, looking freaked out.

"I did you idiot!" And just when the scythe said that, it started to glow and take a human form. The human that appeared looked to be around 15 and had white hair swept to one side and a headband with a blue sticker that said soul on it, His had red eyes and pointed teeth, he wore a yellow and black jacket and a pair of maroon pants and a pair of yellow and black sneakers.

Soul ran over to Naruto, "Now you wanna say that to my face?" The look on Naruto's face was priceless, he certainly didn't expect the scythe to talk, much less turn into a human!

"What the hell are you?" Naruto said freaking out. "Im a weapon!" When Soul said that he extended his left arm and it started to glow and it then took the form of a red and black scythe. Everyone was astounded at what they were seeing.

"Whoa, how the hell is that possible." Ichigo said.

"Let me explain." Maka starts saying, "In our world there are two types of people, weapons and meisters, weapons are basically humans that can transform into a weapon, like Soul." Maka looks over at Soul and Soul is just sticking his tongue out at Naruto who still looked freaked out.

Maka continued, "And there are meisters, like me, who control handle the weapons. Our goal as a team is to collect the souls of 99 evil souls and 1 witch soul that will transform Soul into a Death Scythe, which makes him incredibly powerful." Soul licks his lips, "Kinda wish I could eat his soul, but since he isn't evil I won't."

Naruto starts gaining his composure back, "Wow, you're freaky dude but I think I'd rather be your friend than your enemy." Sorry about what I said", Naruto extends his right arm out to Soul, "friends?" Soul gives him a smile and says, "of course, never seen a guy with fox whiskers, those are cool looking man." Naruto and Soul shake hands.

"Aww Soul! You made a friend." Maka said smiling. "Shut up Maka" Souls says smiling back.

"Hey it's my turn!" The kid with the blue star shaped hair yells, "My name is Black Star and I'm the guy that's gonna surpass God!" He starts laughing loudly and Maka and the kid in the suit just sigh. " Hey Black Star aren't you forgetting someone?" A female voice that comes from the direction of his sword says. "Oh yeah sorry." Black Star says, "Well this is Tsubaki my weapon partner." The sword starts glowing and then takes the form of a woman. The woman looks to be 16, tall, wearing a pale yellow sleeveless outfit with a skirt that has a slit on the side and she has long black hair tied in a ponytail and large indigo colored eyes. "Pleased to meet you all." Tsubaki says while bowing. Again, everyone looks surprised at what they are seeing.

The kid in the business suit sighs, "Well I suppose its my turn, my name is Death The Kid and I am a Grim Reaper and Death's son." Everyone, except Maka, Soul, Black Star, and Tsubaki, became pale. "Y-y-y-you're…..D-d-d-deaths' SON!" Naruto yelled. "That is correct, and I would appreciate it if you wouldn't' interrupt me again, I was just about to introduce my weapons" Kid said, Naruto just stayed quiet after that. "Now, these are my weapons Liz and Patty Thompson." Kid says and then he takes out his guns and lightly tosses them in the air above him, the guns start glowing and then they take the forms of 2 women. Both of them are wearing cowgirl outfits, tight, sleeveless turtleneck shirts with a white tie, cowboy hat, blue jeans and black high heel boots. Liz looks to be around 16 and tall with long caramel colored hair, dark blue eyes and tanned skin. Patty is shorter than her sister and has chin length blond hair and bright blue eyes.

Liz yawns, "Now what Kid" Couldn't you tell I was napping? And who the hell are those people?" She points at the group, "Now, now Liz mind your manners, and didn't you hear any of the introductions so far?" Kid asks.

"Haha! Hey Kid, who is the guy in the pijamas? Patty laughs and points at Ichigo, "Pijamas?" Ichigo gets angry and Naruto laughs quietly. Patty keeps on laughing and Ichigo mumbles angrily to himself.

"All right whose next then?" Naruto asks and everyone turns to the man with the long grey hair.

The man looks surprised and then gets a shy and meek look on his face, "Well….Umm…My name is Abel Nightroad and I'm a member of the AX division of the Vatican…..and…..well…..that's it." Abel produces a small smile. Everyone just stares at him with a bored look on their faces. "That's it?" Soul asks, "That's all you do?"

"Well I'm also in charge of protecting important people visiting the Vatican." Abel responds looking a little depressed.

"Wait a second, when we first came here, you looked like a freaken vampire!" Naruto yelled out. "And who's this Cain guy you kept yelling about?"

Abel's face darkened, "Don't you EVER mention his name!" He said in a serious voice and if one saw his eyes, you could tell that they started to turn blood red. Everyone looked scared, "Apologize before he freaken kills us!' Ichigo said, punching Naruto in the back of his head. "Ow! Fine! Fine!" Naruto takes a breath "I'm sorry Abel, I dint' mean to anger you." Abel's face had a look of murder and then his face suddenly changes and he's seen with a small smile, "It's ok, apology accepted." He says

"I wouldn't want to piss him off…" Everyone thinks at the same time.

Well it looks like we only have one more left, everyone turns in the direction of the girl in the blue dress. She is seen sitting down, with her eyes closed. "Well? Aren't you going to introduce yourself? Kid asks. She opens her eyes, "Fine, my name is Saya and lets leave it at that." She says in a low voice and closes her eyes again. "oook…." Liz says.

"Would you mind telling us a little bit more?" Abel asks. "No." Saya says. "What's up with this chick, she seems so sad…" Ichigo thinks. "Hey lady what's your problem!" Black Star says. "Black Star don't be so rude." Tsubaki and Maka say.

"Fine" Saya says, "You want to know my problem?" She stands up,takes out her sword, and lightning fast she runs up to Black Star and puts it up to his neck. Black Star gulps, afraid to move, in fear that she would cut off his head without hesitation, and also, her eyes had become crimson red and she had a look of sadness on her face. "My problem is that everyone I care about gets hurt! My problem is that I'm a killer! My problem is that I'm a monster!" Saya puts down her sword, sits down and puts her head between her legs. "Me and my sister Diva are creatures that feed on blood, when we feed, our victims become creatures called chiropterans, I don't feed on blood, but my sister does and my blood is the only thing that can destroy her and her creatures."

Everyone looks down with a look of sadness. After what feels like hours of silence, "I know how you feel, there's a monster in me too." Naruto finally says. "When I was born a fox demon was sealed inside of me…" Saya looks up with tears up in her eyes at Naruto.

"I have a hollow inside of me that fights me for control everyday, and if I let it win it'll take over my body." Saya looks at Ichigo. "Same here" Soul says "Except mine is a little, big headed demon in a tuxedo." Soul says smiling. Abel stays quiet and smiles. Saya smiles a little and says, "Well then I guess we're all freaks then, huh?" Everyone laughs.

"Well have you all finished your introductions?" Cosmos appears alone. "Yes ma'am!" Everybody, except Saya, says. " All right then." saying that, a giant door appears before the group, the group is surprised and the door opens by itself, there is a blinding light coming from the open door. "This door leads to Ichigo's world, and you will all have 1 day to get ready for the fight." Cosmos says, "Oh, and Ichigo…" Ichigo looks at Cosmos. "He will be stronger than when you were fighting him, but remember that you have friends to help you out and they are all exceptionally powerful." Cosmos says. Ichigo nods and the group walks through the door with Ichigo leading the way. "Lets go!" Ichigo yells.

The door closes behind them, and the everything disappears, becoming the empty void it once was.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Hey where are we? I can't see anything." Maka said worriedly. "I know it's pitch black. Just wish we had some light." Ichigo said. "Hang on I think I have a lighter on me somewhere…" Abel said.

Lighter emit's a bright flame. The group is seen in what appears to be a seemingly never-ending brick corridor.

"Ah that's better." says Ichigo. "What the hell. Where are we?" says Naruto. "Looks like a corridor, lets keep walking." Saya said unemotionally. "Well lets keep walking, we're bound to find an exit." Kid says.

30 minutes later of walking and awkward silence later the group finds a door.

"Finally! All that walking got me craving some ramen." Naruto says. "We are on a mission to defeat evil so the world, no scratch that, THE UNIVERSE, doesn't get plunged into eternal chaos?" Kid says annoyed. "….shut up…" Naruto replied. Kid gave him an intense stare that frightened Naruto. Naruto remained silent. "Seriously?" says Maka.

Ichigo opens the door and a blinding white light emits from it, the other side of the door isn't seen because of the light. "We need to test it out if it's safe, any volunteers?" Asks Ichigo. Everyone turns to Black Star. "Ummmm…..why is everyone looking at me?" Black Star asks with a hint of fear in his voice. "Because you're the volunteer." Saya says. She walks toward him, grabs him by the collar and throws him throw the doorway.

Everyone looks at Saya. "What?" "Did you really need to throw him like that?" Abel asked. "Why did you want me to throw you?" Saya asks, again unemotionally. Ichigo walks torward the doorway. "Hey Black Star? Are you dead?" Ichigo yells "We have to check it out." Naruto says.

With that said, Naruto walks through the door followed by everyone else. On the other side, they see a night sky and a giant desert. They also see a giant white palace. "Whoa, what is this place?" Naruto asks. "Las Noches" Ichigo says with a look of determination. "Las Noches? What does that mean? What's the story on it?" Naruto asks. "Well it means "The Nights" in Spanish but that isn't important. "Ichigo says "This is the world of the Hollows, it's basically their headquarters." "And they all live in that palace?" Maka asks. "No, only the powerful ones live there. The normal ones live outside." Ichigo says "Well at least it doesn't look that far away." Abel says cheerfully. "Heh, you'd be surprised." said Ichigo. "All right let's get going, Ichigo can explain along the way." Kid says, anxious to explore the perfectly symmetrical palace.

The group starts walking toward the white palace, just then Naruto stops. "Why'd you stop Naruto?" Ichigo asks. "Aren't we missing someone?" Naruto says. The group realizes at the same time that they haven't seen Black Star.

Maka sighs. "Where did that guy go? It's pure desert as far as the eye can see." Soul wonders out loud. "Do you mean him?" Saya asks and everyone turns around in her direction. Behind her Black Star is tied up and his mouth is gagged. "Saya why did you tie him up and where was he?" Naruto asked. "He tried to sneak up on me but it didn't turn out as he planned." Saya said. "Well untie him please." Maka asked, a little annoyed. "Fine."

She took out her sword and cut his ropes and gag. Black Star jumps up angrily. "What the hell was that for?" "You tried to attack me, it was self defense." Saya said nonchalantly. Black Star looked like he was going try to attack her and Saya's eyes began to turn red. With both of them ready to strike, Naruto runs over between them. "Ok enough! We aren't going to get anything done if we fight against each other! "Naruto yells, Both of them start to calm down. "Like it or not, we are stuck with each other until this over, so until then knock it off!" "Fine, whatever" Black Star says annoyed. Saya remains silent.

"All right lets get going." Kid says. The group starts walking through the desert towards the white palace.

**5 hours of walking later**

"What. The. Hell. ICHIGO! Why does it seem like we haven't been getting any closer?" Naruto said exhausted. "Yeah sorry for not explaining sooner but the Las Noches palace is so big that even at this distance it still looks close by." Ichigo explained. "And why didn't you mention this before?" Black Star said. "I did say I was sorry." Ichigo said sheepishly. "Enough!" Kid yelled and turned to Ichigo. "Ichigo, how much longer will we have to walk?" "Well it looks like we'll get there in about 2 or 3 hours." Ichigo said. "Well then lets keep going." Maka said. "In the meantime, why don't you tell us why you're on your journey Ichigo?" Naruto asked.

*One lengthy explanation later*

"-and so she is being held captive by Aizen and I have to find her and prove her innocence." Ichigo finished explaining. "So is this Orihime chick your girlfriend or something?" Naruto asked. "What? No its nothing like that!" Ichigo said turning slightly red. "Riiiiight" Everyone says rolling their eyes. "She isn't my girlfriend!" Ichigo yelled, getting even redder. "So you are going through a realm full of soul eating creatures, fighting beings that could possibly destroy cities in an instant to rescue her and you "don't" like her at all?" Naruto says.

Now Ichigo's face is as red as a tomato. "Well…." "Ok ok. I'm not gonna pry." Naruto says shrugging his shoulders. "Never mind that, what I want to know is what the hell a Visored is." Kid asked bored. "Don't be rude Black Star." Tsubaki said, still in her sword form. "It's ok Tsubaki, and to answer your question Black Star, a visored is basically a shinigami with hollow powers." I met a group of them who wanted me to join them." Ichigo explained. "Wait a sec, wouldn't that mean that you're a visored?" Maka says surprised. "Yeah I am…" Ichigo said with a dark look on his face. "When I lost my soul reaper powers in a fight with Renji, I trained with a man named Kisuke who used to be a captian in the Soul Society. In one of the exercises my soul chain disappeared and temporarily turned me into a hollow but I managed to fight it and since then I've been at constant war with the hollow inside of me." Ichigo finished explaining. "And what happens if the hollow wins?" Abel asked a little worriedly. "Then you had better be able to defeat me….or else you all might die…." Ichigo said sadly.

Everyone became silent. "Well whatever the case may be, it doesn't change the fact that you have to rescue this Orihime woman and finish up here so we can end this once and for all." Kid said. "You're right." says Ichigo.

**The group arrives at the palace**

"Finally…..were…here…." Naruto says and collapsed on the sand. "Come on Naruto we have to find a way in." Maka said. "Do you know where the entrance is Ichigo?" Kid asks. "Last time we were here, we just blasted a hole in the wall and went inside." Ichigo said a little embarrassed. "Well lets do that then." Naruto said.

Just then Naruto began making weird hand gestures and yelled, "Shadow-clone jutsu!" When he yelled that, a clone of Naruto appeared out of thin air and shocked everyone else. "Whoa what the hell, who'd you do that?" Ichigo yelled. "It's one of my many talents Ichigo." both Naruto's said at the same time. "Well what's the point, you couldn't just punch a hole in it, the wall looks like it could be 5 inches thick!" Maka explained.

"Ha, that's not my plan." Naruto said and stuck out his hand and cupped it. His clone started making hand gestures over Naruto's cupped hand and after a few seconds a ball of spiraling energy appeared. "Whoa what the hell is that thing." Soul asked, still in his scythe form. Naruto smirked and ran toward the wall and yelled, "RASENGAN!" He smashed his hand on the wall and the wall shattered into a million pieces. "Whoa! What the hell was that?" Ichigo asked with an impressed face. "it's a jutsu my teacher taught me." Naruto said with a big grin on his face, remembering a tall man with spiky white hair. "Well whatever that was, we have an entrance now so let's get going." Kid said.

Everyone started heading into the hole in the wall and into the darkness.

*Inside*

"It seems that he's arrived." a sad voice in the darkness says.

"Yeah its finally time to finish what I started." said an angry voice. A man stepped out of the darkness. He had spiky blue hair and green eyes with a look of fury, an open white jacket revealing a muscular chest. A gaping hole located in his abdomen, and the right jawbone of what appeared to be a mask. "Now then." He says with an evil smile. "Let's get this show on the road."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Great, another corridor…" Soul said annoyed, still in his scythe form. The group is found in another corridor similar to the one they were in before except in this one the walls were smooth and looked to be made of clay. Abel is holding his lighter. "Shut up Soul, it's not as if you're walking." Maka said, a little angrily. "Just a little further everyone." Ichigo said. "Fine lets just hurry." Naruto said.

The group keeps walking along the corridor and up a lot of stairs until they reach a wall.

"Crap it's a dead end." Black Star said loudly. "Don't worry I got it." Naruto said. Naruto made some hand gestures and yelled out, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" then a clone of Naruto appeared next to him just as it had before. The clone made some hand gestures over Naruto's cupped hand and a ball of spiraling energy formed inside. "RASENGAN!" Naruto lunged toward the wall and slammed the ball of energy into the wall, smashing it into a million pieces. The group was greeted with the sight of another desert with many tall buildings seen in the distance, but this time it looked as if it was daytime, a pseudo-sun was baring down on the group with a few clouds seen. "What the hell are we in another dimension or something? It's night time outside! How there be a desert inside a building?" Soul says confused "This place is pretty big and Aizen made it so that the ceiling looked like the day sky." Ichigo explained. "Impressive." Kid thought. "So where do we go now Ichigo?" Abel asked. "Lets walk toward that giant building." Ichigo pointed at a far away building. "Its where I fought Grimmjow." Ichigo said a little angrily. "Who's Grimmjow? He sounds dangerous." Maka said. "You have no idea…" Ichigo said in a low voice. "Lets get going." Saya said unemotionally.

The group walked for what seemed like hours. "Are we there yet?" Black Star asked tired and annoyed. "Almost there Black Star." Ichigo said. "Be patient." "That's not something Black Star is known for." Maka said with a sigh.

The group arrives at the building. "Freaking…finally….so…..tired." Naruto said breathlessly. "Wuss." Saya said quietly. "All right let's go inside." Ichigo said. The group starts walking toward the entrance and then they hear a small girls voice. "Itsygo!" "Nel?" Just then a small girl with incredibly large eyes and short green hair with a cracked cartoon skull mask, wearing a simple green gown with a hood and a scar that runs down from her forehead to her nose and a red line that stretches horizontally across her face under her eyes. She landed on Ichigo's face and clasped on to it. "Where have you been, Nel's been worried sick about you! Nel was scared that she was never going to see you again!" The little girl said in an almost tearful voice. Ichigo's voice was muffled, while everyone just stared in shock, but they all had smirks on their faces. Ichigo grabs her gown and yanks her from his face and holds her in midair.

"Who's your friend Ichigo? Another admirer?" Naruto asked with a smirk. "Shut up Naruto." Ichigo said a little angrily and turns to Nel, "Would you stop jumping on me like that, where have you been? Ichigo asks. "Nel has been looking all over for you Itsygo! Why are you mad at Nel when Nel thought you were dead! Nel said and she starts getting teary eyed. Ichigo gets a little embarrassed. "Look Im sorry, I wasn't mad at you." Nel stops crying and shows a big toothy grin and drools a little.

"So who's the small fry?" Soul asks. Ichigo turns to the group and puts Nel down. "Everyone this is Nel, she's an espada I met when I crossed the desert with my other friends. She's kinda been sticking around with me ever since we met." Everyone had a surprised look on their faces. "Wait you mean to tell me that's shes one of those powerful hollows you mentioned before?" Naruto asked. "But she's so small! How can a kid like her be a soul eating hollow?" Maka said looking more confused than anyone else. She turns to look at Nel who is hiding behind Ichigo's leg. "You guys don't have to worry, I found out that some hollows aren't evil and she has been of some use." Ichigo explained.

Ichigo picks up Nel and puts her on his shoulder. "Nel, these are my new friends." Ichigo starts saying. :That's Naruto, Maka, Soul, Black Star, Tsubaki, Death the Kid, Liz, Patty, Abel, and Saya." "Hello." Everyone waves at Nel and Nel waves back a little shyly. "Hey do you always talk in the 3rd person?" Soul asks Nel. "Yeah, Nel has always been talking like this for as long as she can remember." Everyone smiles at how adorable she is. "Nel is also a masochist." Nel says with a big grin and everyone falls down in with a look of shock. "What the hell Ichigo! What have you been teaching her?" Naruto asked. Every one turns to Ichigo with a look of surprise.

"Hey don't look at me, when I found her she was with these two other hollows, blame them!" Ichigo yelled out in embarrassment while Nel is still grinning. "Well whatever the reason for that is we came here for a reason didn't we?" Kid says. Everyone nods their heads and starts walking toward the entrance.

"Wait Itsygo! Nel forgot to tell you something important!" Nel yells. "What is it Nel" Ichigo asks. "I found the lady you were looking for!" Ichigo looked surprised. "Where is she?" "She's at the top floor, Nel saw her with Ulqiorra. It looked like he was waiting for you!" Nel finished saying. Ichigo had a look of determination and started running towards the nearest stairs. "Hold on I'm coming Orihime." Ichigo thought and ran up the stairs. "Hey wait up!" Naruto yelled and looked back at the group. "Come on everyone lets hurry!" Everyone raced toward Ichigo and ran up the stairs.

Everyone reaches the top. They find themselves on a giant roof. "Hey where's Ichigo?" Maka asked. "There he is!" Soul yells and everyone turns and see Ichigo at the other end of the roof. "Lets go!" Black Star yells.

Ichigo is seen talking with a fairly short man with messy black hair, pale white skin, and green eyes with slit shaped pupils. He's seen frowning and he has green lines coming down from his eyes making it look like he's crying. He's wearing a white jacket and a white hakema (think samurai pants). A gaping hole is seen in his chest. On his head, the remainder of what appears to be a mask is seen, covering part of the left side of his face. It looks like a helmet with a horn sticking out on the side. A frightened woman is seen behind him. She has long orange hair and she is wearing a white outfit similar to the one that the man is wearing. "Ichigo!" The girl yells. "Orihime! I'm here!" Ichigo yells back. "So you've arrived, Ichigo Kurosaki." The man says. The group finally catches up to Ichigo and notice how serious Ichigo looks. "Who's that guy over there?" Naruto asks

"Ulquiorra. He's an arrancar" Ichigo says with a look of anger. "Give back Orihime now!" Ichigo yells "And what will you do if I don't?" Ulquiorra said calmly. "I'll just have to take her back by force then."

Everyone gets ready to fight and they each take out their weapons. "Back off everyone." a determined Ichigo says. "Everyone looks surprised. "What the hell Ichigo?" Naruto asks a little annoyed. "Cosmos said-" Forget what she said! He's mine!" Ichigo yells. He raises his sword and points it toward Ulquiorra. A swirling mass of black energy starts enveloping him. "BANKAI!" Ichigo yells and the energy fully envelops him and then evaporates. Ichigo's clothing and sword change. His kimono becomes more tight fitting and tattered at the ends. His sword turns pitch black and smaller, looking like a regular sword. Everyone looks shocked at his sudden change of appearance. "Come then, show me how much you've improved." Ulquiorra says.

Ichigo sprints toward Ulquiorra with the intent to kill. Ichigo slashes at Ulqiorra but at the last minute he unsheathes his sword and blocks his attack. Sparks and black energy fly from both swords. "You disappoint me, Ichigo Kurosaki." Ulquiorra says. "I let you live to see how much you humans can improve." "I'm not done yet." Ichigo says. "Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo's sword unleashes a shockwave of condensed black energy that pushes Ulquiorra back a few feet. "Is that all you have to offer?" Ulquiorra says calmly. "He's not alone you pale freak!" Ichigo looks behind him to see Naruto running full speed towards them with the now familiar ball of spiraling energy, but this time it looked bigger than usual. "Giant Rasengan!" Naruto smashed it into Ulquiorra's stomach, contorting it in a spiral and blasted him a few yards away. "Naruto I told you to stand back you have no idea what he's capable of!" Ichigo yelled. "Relax, he's not so tough, we defeated him already didn't we?" Naruto said with a smile. "Impressive." Ulqiorra's voice is heard from behind Ichigo and Naruto. Both turn around and are surprised to see him already up but with a severe burn where Naruto's rasengan hit. "This boy is just as reckless as you, Ichigo Kurosaki, but he disappoints me as well." "Impossible!" Naruto said. "I hit him with it directly! What is he?" "Doesn't matter now" Ichigo said determined.

"I've seen enough." Ulquiorra says calmly, burn mark slowly disappearing." "There's no point in continuing this fight. I will finish you off quickly."

Ulquiorra sprints toward Ichigo and Naruto. Ulquiorra raises his sword to cut them and just before he cuts them down, a small cube floats into the space where his hole is and expands to cover his entire body. "Grimmjow. Why did you interfere?" Ulquiorra says and then fades away. " You bastard, how the hell am I gonna take my revenge if you get yourself killed before I have the chance to do it!" A man says from behind them. The man had spiky blue hair and green eyes with a look of fury, an open white jacket revealing a muscular chest. A giant scar is seen across his entire chest and stomach. And a gaping hole located in his abdomen, and the right jawbone of what appeared to be a mask.

"Oh great, who's this guy?" Naruto asks Ichigo. "His name is Grimmjow. He's another arrancar." Ichigo explains. "Ichigo you bastard, I'm going to make you pay for that little gift you gave me last time we met." Grimmjow says pointing at his chest. Ichigo looks at Naruto, "I need you to take Orihime to a safe place, I have to deal with this on my own." Naruto nods and runs over to Orihime and picks her up, and runs toward the group.

"Who are you people?" Orihime asks. "Just some out of town friends." Naruto replies with a smile.

"Are you done yet Ichigo?" An impatient Grimmjow asks. "This battle is to the death so don't you dare hold back Ichigo!" Ichigo puts his hand over his face, as if he was going to claw at the air around it. "Not a chance." Ichigo claws at the air and a white mask with three thick red lines covering almost the entirety of the left side of it appears over his face. Ichigo roars, but his voice sounds distorted. "Now that's more like it!" Grimmjow yells and lunges at Ichigo, sword unsheathed and ready to cut Ichigo down. Ichigo just stands there and raises his sword to block Grimmjow's attack. Grimmjow is surprised at how easily he blocked it. "Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo yells and shockwave of black energy much bigger than the previous one came out and blasted Grimmjow into the desert. "Ichigo turns toward the group. The group looks utterly shocked at Ichigo's appearance and how different his attitude seems. "Take care of her and let me deal with this." Ichigo said distorted and unemotionally. "But what if you need help Ichigo! That guy looks really dangerous!" Naruto yelled. Everyone regained their composure and nodded. Ichigo said nothing but you could hear a low distorted growl coming from him. "Do whatever you want." Ichigo runs to the edge of the roof and jumps off toward Grimmjow. "What happened to him?" Maka asked a little worriedly. "Remember that he told us that those Visored guys wanted him to join them? I guess now we know why…" Naruto said in a low voice.

Everyone stood there while the sounds of swords clashing were heard from the bottom of the building. Nobody knew what to do. "What the hells the matter with you people?" Nel said suddenly. "Itsygo is out there risking his life and you idiots aren't going to help him?" Everyone was surprised but then smiled. "The small fry is right." Soul finally said. "Yeah we have to go help him." Naruto added. Everyone nodded in agreement. "Alright, I'll go help him out, the rest of you should stay here." Naruto said. "Why should we? I want a piece of the action too." Black Star said. "Because if we all go then no one will be here to protect the girl." The group nodded again in agreement. Naruto smiled confidently, "All right see you in a bit." Naruto ran to the edge and jumped off.

"This is gonna be fun." Naruto thought with a smile.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"What the hell is that on his face?" Naruto thought while he was falling down from the building.

Ichigo and Grimmjow were still fighting each other, clashing swords and desperately trying to kill one another. Ichigo had a white mask with three thick red lines on his face. His eyes were black with yellow irises while Grimmjow looked furious every time he looked at Ichigo. Grimmjow lunges at Ichigo with his sword but Ichigo blocks it, locking swords. "Why the hell do you fight Ichigo?" Grimmjow asked. "Do you want to save them? Or do you just fight for the fun of it?"

Ichigo is silent but you could hear a low breath that sounds distorted. Grimmjow becomes even more enraged from his silence. "Fine, If you don't want to answer I'll just have to kill you!"

Ichigo and Grimmjow jump back from each other and begin attacking again. Naruto finally gets to where they are. "Hey Ichigo! What's taking you so long?" Naruto says smiling. "Naruto! I told you to stay on the roof to protect Orihime!" Ichigo said angrily, facing Naruto. "Well then I guess I'm lucky that you aren't the boss of me then huh?" laughed Naruto. Naruto begins to make a multitude of hand gestures and yells, "Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu!" The second he finished saying that, around 50 Narutos appeared in a white puff of smoke, surrounding the heated battle. "Attack!" The original Naruto yells and points at Grimmjow, and every Naruto clone sprints towards Grimmjow.

"Hahaha! Do you really think all these brats can help you Ichigo?" Grimmjows asks smiling.

Grimmjow slashes at Ichigo, making Ichigo back away. With Ichigo at a distance, Grimmjow begins to cut through the multitude of Narutos. With each swipe of his sword, 2 Narutos disappear in puffs of white smoke. After killing them all he faces Naruto and Ichigo, who are side by side. "Did you really think that they could even touch me? If so then you are seriously underestimating me." said Grimmjow with a sadistic smile.

"Not a chance freak!" Naruto said confidently. "I'm still not done with you!"

With that said, Naruto runs toward Grimmjow with a kunai in his left hand. Naruto attempts to stab Grimmjow in his chest but Grimmjow deflects it, knocking Naruto off balance and proceeds to stab him. Just as he is about cut Naruto, Ichigo appears in between them and blocks with his sword. Grimmjow grabs Ichigo by his neck with his free hand and holds him in mid-air. "What the hell?" Ichigo thought, "How the hell did he become this powerful?" Then Ichigo remembered what Cosmos had said just when they began their mission, "He will be stronger than when you were fighting him, but remember that you have friends to help you out." With that in mind Ichigo swung his sword horizontally, cutting Grimmjow across his chest, releasing Ichigo. Ichigo jumps back and picks up Naruto, teleporting a few feet away from Grimmjow.

"What's the matter Ichigo?" Grimmjow laughed, "Running away? And I thought that you were better than that."

Ichigo turns to Naruto, "I have an idea but I don't know if it'll work." Ichigo tells him. "Well anything is better than just dodging and blocking so tell me." Naruto said impatiently. "OK then, im going to use my Getsuga Tensho on him and right when you see the energy leave my sword I want you to run right behind it and use your Rasengan while he's weak." Ichigo explained. "Sweet." Naruto smiled confidently. "Alright get it ready!" Ichigo yelled, swinging his sword in circles over his head, gathering the black energy around his sword. Naruto summoned a clone and began to produce his Rasengan. "I don't know what your planning but don't you think that it's gonna work!" Grimmjow said, sprinting towards Ichigo and Naruto. "Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo yells and unleashes the collected black energy, "HA! It'll take more than that to-"Grimmjow was saying but then he sees Naruto with his trademark sphere of spiraling energy. "Don't gloat! We're not done!" Naruto yells at Grimmjow, running at full speed, "RASENGAN!" Naruto plunges the sphere into Grimmjow's stomach, contorting it and blasting him into a nearby building, smashing the wall as a result.

"Haha we did it!" Naruto exclaimed happily. Naruto high-fives Ichigo. Ichigo was just about to say good job but sees that Grimmjow walking out of the rubble with little to no damage to him, aside from circular burn mark on his stomach. "Don't celebrate just yet Naruto." says Ichigo, Naruto is about to ask why but then turns around, eyes wide with disbelief. "What the hell? How did he survive?" Naruto asked.

A furious Grimmjow starts running full speed towards his attackers. "You damned brats, I'll KILL YOU ALL!" Grimmjow jumps into the air and aims an open palm towards them, the sky begins to darken and a red ball of energy begins forming in his open palm.

"Oh crap he's using a Cero!" Ichigo yells. "What!" Naruto asks confused "What the hell is a Cero?" "Never mind just run!" Ichigo yells.

But it's too late, The red ball turns into a large beam of red energy that hits Naruto and Ichigo full blast, Blasting them through a wall of a building a few yards away. Ichigo's and Naruto's clothes are a little tattered and half of Ichigo's mask crumbles away and disappears, both unconscious.

Meanwhile, on the rooftop, the group watches in horror as Grimmjow walks slowly toward the ruble and toward Ichigo and Naruto. "Crap we have to go help them!" Soul exclaims. "But Ichigo told us to stay here and protect her." Maka points at Orihime. "Yeah well I don't think he'll be able to tell us we did a good job at protecting her if he's dead now can he!" Black Star argued.

"You guys can go I'll be fine." Orihime said with a sad smile. "Just don't let him die." Maka starts to argue when Kid says, "Well I guess someone got impatient." Everyone turns towards the edge of the building to catch Saya jumping off the building, sword unsheathed. Maka sighs, "Alright fine let's go."

Maka, Black Star, Kid jump off with their weapons in hand after Saya and towards Grimmjow. Abel looks at the ground and in a low voice he says, "Nanomachines: Crusnik 02 - 40% Activate" Lighting begins to surround Abel and his eyes become red, his lips turn a dark blue, his teeth become fangs, his nails turn into claws, and a gigantic scythe made of blood materializes in his hands. Abel runs at an incredible speed, easily catching up to Saya and the others.

"What's the plan?" Maka asks. "We kill him." Abel says in a low angry voice. Everyone nods and continues sprinting towards Grimmjow.

While the group runs, Grimmjow finally reaches the rubble. He grabs the unconscious Ichigo by the neck and lifts him into the air. "No one can help you now Ichigo." Grimmjow said with a sadistic smile and a homicidal look in his eyes. "I'm going to kill you, don't you worry. But you are going to have to wait. First I'm going to kill all of your friends, one by one. And then I'll make you watch as I kill that woman you care about so much." Grimmjow throws him aside and picks up Naruto from his tattered clothes, "Guess I'll start with this one." Grimmjow smiles evilly and points an empty palm at Naruto. "How can they save you if they can't save themselves?" Grimmjow yells at Ichigo. Grimmjow begins to produce his Cero when he feels a sharp pain in his stomach, he looks down to see a sword sticking out. "What the hell is this?" Grimmjow turns around to see Saya holding the sword. "Oh please, do you really think that this can hurt me?" Grimmjow throws Naruto aside and turns around to face Saya, Saya pulls her sword out and tries to stab him again. Grimmjow catches the sword with his bare hand, grabs Saya by the neck and pulls her in close, "You aren't even a freaken Soul Reaper, so what makes you think your sword will hurt me?" Grimmjow whispers in her ear. "Maybe I can't." Saya whispers back, "But they can." Grimmjow looks behind her and sees Maka with a giant double edged, multicolored scythe. "Arrancar, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez" Maka yells. "Your soul is mine!"

Maka runs full speed toward Grimmjow, Grimmjow tosses Saya aside and laughs, "Hit me! Give it your best shot!" Maka stops a few feet away from Grimmjow and swings her scythe vertically, "Witch Hunter!" Grimmjow manages to catch the scythe with his hands but the the scythe's blade expands and cut him, leaving a huge gash.

Grimmjow is in pain but smiles at Maka, who's scythe has changed back to it's regular size. "Are you done now?" Grimmjow points his palm to her and begins to produce his Cero. "Any last words?" Grimmjow said. "Yeah just one." Maka smiled "Duck"

When she said that she ducked and a giant blood scythe swings from over her head and hits Grimmjow directly, thrusting him out of the rubble and out into the sand. Abel pulled his sword away and was about to swing it again but Grimmjow thrust at him with his sword. Grimmjow finally looked serious, "Fine if you want to die that quickly then let me help!"

Abel jumped back, when Grimmjow swung his sword again. "Don't forget us!" Black Star yelled, making Grimmjow turn around. "Speed Star!" Black Star yells and disappears. "Haha! Running already?" Grimmjow laughs but feels a sword cut his leg. "What the hell?" He looks down and sees the cut but no one around. Just then he feels another cut on his arm, then on his neck, then on his chest, and then his entire body is bleeding. Grimmjow roars, "How the hell are you so fast?" Black Star in the meantime, is just running around Grimmjow, cutting him wherever he is vulnerable. "Grr! Enough!" Grimmjow stabs at the air, stabbing Black Star's side. "Let's see you cut me now!"

"Your forgetting someone." Kid says, pointing his two guns at Grimmjow. "Haha what the hell are you gonna do with those?" Grimmjow yelled furiously. "This!" Kid pulls the triggers and immediately begins to barrage him with blasts of energy from his twin pistols, Grimmjow blocks but feels that each blast seems to weaken him. "What the hell is that?" Grimmjow roars and lunges at Kid. "It's none of your concern Arrancar!" Kid yells and dodges Grimmjow before he could hit him and continue his barrage of bullet fire.

The group surrounds Grimmjow, throwing everything they've got at him. "Why won't he die?" Black Star yelled. "Don't know but keep hitting him!" Soul yelled.

Grimmjow looks badly injured, but looks more furious than in pain. "Enough! Time to die!" Grimmjow roars and claws at the length of the sword with his left hand and yells, "Grind, Pantera!" A shockwave comes from Grimmjow, knocking everyone off their feet." When they get back up they see Grimmjow has changed drastically, His teeth become jagged and sharp, his hands turn into black claws and his feet become black clawed paws, similar to that of a cat, along with a slender whip-like tail. His hair becomes very long and flowing, and the markings around his eyes enlarge and extend to the tips of his ears, which become cat-like. He loses his distinctive jaw mask, which is replaced by a sort of a headgear on his forehead. His clothing changes to become a form-fitting white segmented armor and he has blades protruding from his forearms and his calves.

Grimmjow roars once again, emitting an even larger shockwave, sending his attackers flying.

"What the hell happened to him?" Black Star says while getting back up. "Don't know but we can't give up." Kid says, also getting up. Everyone is on their feet, once again surrounding Grimmjow. "Hit him with everything!" Soul yells. Everyone lunges toward Grimmjow at the same time, while Grimmjow has a twisted smile on his face.

Ichigo and Naruto finally wake up. "Oh god what the hell happened?" Naruto said, scratching his head. "Ichigo does the same and looks outside, his eyes widen as he sees everyone badly injured, unconscious, except for Abel who is still fighting Grimmjow. "Get up Naruto! We have to fight him again!" Ichigo picks up Naruto who also sees the destruction. "What the hell happened to Grimmjow?" Naruto asked. "His Resurreccion happened! It's where he reaches his second stage." Ichigo said, "Let's go and help Abel."

The pair sprint toward Grimmjow to finally put a stop to him.

"Oh crap what the hell do we do now?" Naruto worried.


	6. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the immense delay people, stuff like, school, life, and other things got in the way. For those of you still waiting, here's the new chapter! Let me know what you think!**

Chapter 5

While the fight against Grimmjow continued, Chaos and Cosmos watched silently. "Hahaha, your warriors are no match for this creature! How pathetic!" Chaos roared triumphantly. "There is no reason to gloat" Cosmos said calmly, "You are using your power to make that man more powerful, besides I still haven't intervened in this world, but I'm saving that for when they need it the most." "I will probably regret this question later but why not help them now while they are getting destroyed by this one creature?" Chaos asked with a smirk. "Because no matter how badly this fight looks, their next battle will be even worse…" Cosmos said worriedly.

Back to the fight.

Ichigo slams onto a nearby pillar, shattering it (and most likely a bone or two) while 30 Narutos dash toward Grimmjow. "Oh COME ON!" Grimmjow laughed. He runs up to the group, claws ready. "Give me a fucking challenge!"

Naruto is astonished at how fast Grimmjow destroys his clones. "What are we gonna do now?" Naruto looks at his friends who are starting to regain consciousness. "Well at least they're ok" Meanwhile Ichigo gets back up and runs toward Grimmjow without saying a word. "Haha, come on Ichigo! There's nothing I'd rather do than to claw your face out!" Grimmjow laughed maniacally.

"Oh crap why doesn't it look like he's getting tired? We should have at least slowed him down…" Naruto thought worriedly. "Having fun?" A deep voice came from within Naruto's head. "Stay out of it Kyuubi, this doesn't concern you." Naruto snapped back at the voice. "Yes it does you idiot!" says the Nine-Tails "If you die, I die, so let me help you kill this weakling." "I'd rather take you with me than let you out." Naruto said with doubt in his voice. "Like it or not, your gonna have to use my chakra sooner or later." The Nine-Tails said before going silent. "Damn I might have to take him up on his offer if things keep going like this." Naruto thought

Meanwhile Ichigo is still fighting Grimmjow, "Why do you fight Grimmjow?" Ichigo asked "Because I'm the strongest there is!" Grimmjow yelled, "But yet you look at me with those eyes! Those eyes that say that even if you are going to lose, you still believe that you can defeat me!"

Grimmjow slashes at Ichigo's face, Ichigo blocks with his sword but is still knocked back several feet away.

"Getsuga Tensho!" The swirling black mass of energy hits its mark, but Grimmjow still stands with a few burn marks on his chest where the getsuga tensho hit.

"Nothing is hurting him." Ichigo thought "You can always let me have a go at him!" says a maniacal voice in his head. "No! You are never getting out!" Ichigo snapped back at the voice. "Haha then hurry up and kill him! Or I'll do it for you, whether you let me or not. It's only a matter of time until you fall of your horse, King." The voice laughed and faded away. Ichigo got on his feet and continued his fight.

"Hey Maka wake up!" Soul yelled shaking Maka by the shoulders. "Naruto and Ichigo need help Maka! Wake up!" Maka opens her eyes, startled "Soul? What happened?" Maka asked. "Both of those guys are going at it non-stop against Grimmjow, but it looks like a one-sided battle. "Soul replied "Well let's go and help them while the others get up." "Now your talking!" Maka picks up Soul, who is still in his scythe form. "Soul Resonance!" Maka and Soul yell at the same time, an immense energy surrounds them, cracking the ground under them.

Maka dashes toward a distracted Grimmjow. "Witch Hunter!" Soul expands into a multicolored dual eneded scythe, while Maka swings him into Grimmjow, directly hitting his back and causing an explosion. "phew, that looked like it hurt." Maka smiled at Ichigo. "Don't relax just yet Maka, get back!" Ichigo yelled, Ichigo and Maka jumped back while Grimmjow started to get up. "Oh little girl." said Grimmjow, "Why do you want to die so fast?" Grimmjow laughed.

What's the plan Ichigo?" Soul asked. "I don't know, I would have normally taken him down by now but he's just too powerful now." Ichigo said in a low voice.

"Well maybe the problem is that we are attacking him separately." Maka said, "For example, look at my attack, normally he would have blocked it, but I was able to hit him because you were distracting him." "So what your saying is that we need a distraction?" Naruto asked, walking toward them from behind. "Exactly!" Ichigo said, "Alright Maka, head to the others and wake them up while we try to weaken Grimmjow, then you guys distract him while me and Ichigo combine our attacks to take him out." Ichigo explains "Gotcha" Maka winks at Ichigo

Maka starts running to the others to let them know whats going to happen, while Naruto and Ichigo come up with a game plan. "So do you have any projectile attacks that aren't metal?" Ichigo asks jokingly while they charge at Grimmjow, "Well I do have one, but it takes a lot out of me." Naruto smirks, "Well use it, if it works then you can rest, if not, then we're screwed." Ichigo and Naruto start attacking Grimmjow, who is finally showing signs of damage. "You guys are starting to bore me!" Grimmjow roared.

"Hey wake up!" Maka starts shaking Saya by the shoulders while Soul tries to wake Black Star up. Saya's eyes open only to stare at Maka menacingly. "Don't do that." Saya said calmly.

Maka feels her skin crawl as she looks at her and lets her fall on the sand. "Oh Sorry!" Maka apologizes frantically, not wanting to piss off the homicidal-looking girl any further and runs off to wake up Abel and Kid.

After a few minutes, everyone is awake and ready. "*yawn* That was a good nap." Black Star said jokingly. "Hurry up and wake up then." Kid said dusting himself off. "Let's get going everyone." Maka said, everyone nods and runs toward the fight.

"Here they come Naruto." Ichigo said, still fighting an even weaker Grimmjow, "The moment they get here, we back off and hit him with our strongest attacks. "I have no idea what we're doing to Grimmjow but he's starting to look really tired." Naruto said smiling, Ichigo smiles back, "Alright get ready!"

Sure enough, the others arrive and attack Grimmjow at the same time, causing the sandy smoke screen, allowing Ichigo and Naruto to jump out while Grimmjow is distracted. "So we just stay here and wait till those two losers hit us with their most powerful attacks?" Black Star asked a little annoyed. "Well we jump out before it hits, but yeah that's the general idea." Soul chuckles. "Haha cool." Black Star smirks. "What the hell are you two weaklings babbling about?" Grimmjow yells, "Nothing that concerns you!" Saya appears in front of a startled Grimmjow and punches him in the face.

"So how's this going to work?" Ichigo asks Naruto. "Well we can probably hit him with individual attacks or one big combined attack." Naruto replied, "I like the last one" Ichigo smirked, "Me too, but one problem," Naruto said worriedly,

"What is it?"

"Well I'm not sure if your spiritual energy, or whatever you call it, can fully combine with my chakra, without it exploding in our faces."

"Well we won't know until we try"

"Haha" Naruto laughed, he starts to produce a rasengan

"Alright so what do I do?"Ichigo asked

"Can you feed a Getsuga Tensho into the Rasengan?" Naruto asked

"Won't know until I try, won't I?" Ichigo starts to produce the black energy around his sword and then stabs his sword into the rasengan, making it red.

"Alright, now what?" Ichigo asks

"Kee your sword in the rasengan and I'll show you that move I was talking about!" Naruto yells, Naruto starts to add more chakra into the red rasengan until blue shuriken-like blades start forming around it.

"Alright, feed another getsuga tensho into it and pray ti doesn't blow up!" Naruto yells

Ichigo starts feeding more energy into the new rasengan, making the blue blades turn black.

"Ready?" Ichigo asks

"Ready!" Naruto yells and starts running toward Grimmjow with the new rasengan.

"Getsuga Rasen-Shuriken!" Naruto throws it at Grimmjow, the new rasen-shuriken speeds toward it's target at an alarming speed, while everyone that was fighting jumps away from the dangerous projectile. "What the hell?" Grimmjow asks puzzled, until he sees the red and black object heading straight toward him, "haha do you really think that I'm going to let it hit me? Grimmjow jumps out of the way but at the last second the blades expand and hit Grimmjow.

"What the-" Grimmjow never finishes his sentence, the red and black spiral of energy expanda into a giant red and black explosion.

Meanwhile, everyone watches from a distance as they see that nothing remains from the explosion.

"Whoa, you guys are scary powerful." Maka chuckles.

"Good thing you guys are on our side." Abel smiles

Everyone relaxes for a bit until Ichigo starts looking around.

"Orihime?" Ichigo yells out, seeing that Orihime isn't with them

"Where is she?"

"I don't know! She was with us a few minutes ago!" Soul says worriedly

Everyone starts looking for her until Kid spots her on a roof top being held there by someone else.

"Hey isn't that Ulqiorra?" Kid asks

Ichigo turns toward where Kid is looking.

"Orihime!" Ichigo starts running toward them but he falls, exhausted.

"Ichigo!" Orihime manages to yell before Ulqiorra covers her mouth.

"If you want the girl, come to the roof of Las Noches and get her yourselves." Ulqiorra tells them calmly, he then fires a Cero at the sky, leaving a hole in the pseudo-sky.

"Damn it, there's never any time to rest is there? Soul asks

"Let's go save her everyone!" Naruto yells.

Everyone heads toward the hole in the sky and into a world of darkness.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"It's time to die, boy" Ulqiorra says quietly, waiting.


	7. Chapter 6

**Again! Sorry for the delay! By no means have I abandoned this story but I've recently been immensely busy with college work and other responsibilities, plus I've been having a sort of writers block but that's over and done with, immense surprise in the chapters to come, plus a twist from the powers that be… now without any delay, lets get to business! :D **

**(Also going to try a different tactic in writing this stuff)**

**LWF (Lavender Wallflower) here! I just stopped by to fix some punctuation mistakes. Nothing347 may be brilliant but he forgets a period every now and then, which bugs the heck out of me! I hope I didn't miss anything and I hope you all enjoy his chapter, so on with the story!**

This is normal conversation/narration

**This is abilities**

_This is scene change_

**Chapter 6**

"So that guy is the ultimate evil in your universe Cosmos was talking about, Ichigo?" asked Abel. "No." Ichigo said, "He's a warrior who follows Aizen, he is the evil in my world but I haven't fought him yet, Cosmos pulled me out of my fight with him….." Ichigo went quiet,

"What's wrong Ichigo? Naruto asked.

"…He almost killed me before…I couldn't beat him and now he's even stronger because of Chaos' influence on our enemies."

"Now is not the time for doubt, Ichigo!" Saya said, "You may have lost before, but you aren't fighting alone now, you have team mates who will help you conquer this evil, that's the reason Cosmos summoned us to help you, and in return you can help us when the time comes."

"Thanks Saya, I needed that." Ichigo smiled, reassured.

"Alright alright, enough of the mushy stuff, lets keep going! This guy isn't going to beat himself!" Black Star exclaimed cheerfully.

The group pressed onward into the darkness to fight the evil that plagued this land.

_Chaos and Cosmos' Dimension_

"You used too much influence on that warrior, Chaos!" Cosmos yelled.

"Haha! You never said how much of my power I was allowed to give to them!" Chaos responded, "I merely took advantage of that little loophole you gave me." He smiled

"Fine then have it your way." Cosmos turns around and walks away, "You also never mentioned how much of my power I am able to give my warriors as well." She smiled as she planned on how to use her newfound advantage.

_Bleach Universe_

The group finally makes it to the roof.

"We're here." Maka points out.

"I can't believe this is the roof to this place!" Black Star makes a complete 360 degree turn, "I can't even see the desert anymore."

"Keep quiet Black Star." Kid exclaims, "Ulqiorra is somewhere around here, we don't want to be taken by surprise.

"You don't have to worry about that…" A voice from above them spoke.

They all turn around to see Ulqiorra standing in mid-air, sword sheathed but his hand is holding the grip.

"Ulqiorra!" Ichigo says, "Where's Orihime?!"

"That woman is down there." Ulqiorra points to the desert, "But you shouldn't worry about her, you should worry about the fact that I will not let you leave with your lives."

Quick as lightning, Ulqiorra unsheathes his sword and disappears and reappears behind Ichigo

"Shit! Ichigo move!" Naruto yells. Ichigo dodges before Ulqiorra is able to cut him in half.

"Start moving towards the desert!" Soul yells.

"No! Stand your ground!" Ichigo yells.

Ulqiorra reappears; facing the direction he said Orihime was, "You should head your friend's advice, boy…" Everyone faces Ulqiorra while he points two fingers at them, a green and black energy starts forming around the fingers, "**Gran Rey Cero.**"

"Oh shit move people!" Soul yells.

"Too late," Naruto says.

The blast engulfs them, pushing all the way towards the edge of the ceiling and into the desert. Orihime looks up and sees the blast and sees the bodies falling rapidly towards the ground.

"NO ICHIGO!" She runs towards the area they will fall in and places her hand on her hairpins, "**Santen Kesshun, I Reject!" **A triangular shield of light appears and catches the heroes just as they are about to hit the ground.

Almost all of them are completely covered in burn marks except Naruto, who is merely unconscious but is covered in a red barrier in the shape of a fox, Orihime decides to try to wake Naruto up seeing that he isn't particularly injured but is burned when she tries to touch him.

"What is this? I sense a great evil energy within Naruto. How is he a hero with such evil inside of him?" As Orihime wondered, Naruto opened his eyes; his once blue eyes have now turned blood red with his pupils becoming slit-shaped.

Naruto snarled, "Heal them, and be quick about it!"

"O-Ok!" Orihime says, terrified that the once goofy looking child became such a demonic looking being. "**Soten Kisshun, I Reject!" **The barrier transforms and envelops the rest of the group while Naruto quickly starts running up the wall of the building like a four-legged creature, towards the roof.

"Wait, where are you going Naruto?!" Orihime yells

"I'm buying you time!" He yells back

Naruto disappears as he makes it to the roof and sprints further on top of the building.

"I hope he'll be alright…."

_1 hour later_

"Ugh, what happened?" Soul groaned weakly, clutching his head and sitting upright.

"It feels like I got hit in the head with a ton of bricks…" Black Star doing the same thing, sits up.

"Oh thank goodness you are all alright!" Orihime says relieved.

"How long have we been out Orihime?" The now awake Ichigo asks.

"Just over an hour." She responds

Everyone gets up on their feet, while the glowing barrier begins to dissipate.

"Wait how is it that Ulqiorra hasn't attacked yet?" Kid asks, confused.

"Well, Naruto didn't appear injured, but he was covered in some weird red barrier type of energy that seemed to protect him, but it burned me when I tried to touch me…" Orihime replied.

"Wait! You mean to tell me that Naruto has been fighting that guy all by himself this entire time?!" Ichigo asked.

"Wow, that kid must be pretty strong to hold him back for so long" Maka said.

"Not strong enough, as it turns out…"

The voice came from above them; they quickly turn upward to see a winged Ulqiorra, with a long tail curled around Naruto's neck, the red barrier that protected him, now seemed weak and dim as Naruto was covered in burns and bruises.

"Naruto!" Abel yelled "What have you done to him?!"

"…That's what he looked like….before he almost killed me." Ichigo said quietly, a hint of fear in his voice.

"I don't recall giving you permission to heal them, woman." Ulqiorra said as he descended to the ground. He uncurls his tail from the unconscious Naruto and throws him at their feet.

"I will tell you what I told him before I made him feel true fear." Ulqiorra said. "This is my third form, **Resurrection, Segunda Etapa**" The heroes were shocked at his sudden change of appearance and the amount of power they sensed from him.

"What…what is this?" Kid asked astounded, "How can he be so powerful?!"

"He wasn't this strong before, but thanks to Chaos, he is much stronger now." A battle ready Ichigo responded.

"Ichigo has the right idea." Saya responded, "We can all just stand here, or we can take him down!"

All of them nod in agreement and ready for battle.

"You fools…" said Ulqiorra, "Allow me to empty your bodies of the thing called "hope" and fill it with despair."

Ulqiorra disappears and reappears in front of the group; he grabs Ichigo and Abel by the neck while at the same time, uses his tail to coil around Saya's neck and hurls all three at them into the air. He then does a full spin, extending his wings to knock away Maka, Black Star, and Kid.

"You should have listened to me." Ulqiorra points two fingers at the airborne heroes, "**Cero Oscuras**"

"Not this time!" Maka yells, "**Witch Hunter!"** Maka swipes at Ulqiorra's side with the multicolored scythe, catching him off guard, making him barely miss with his Cero.

"You shouldn't have done that girl." Ulqiorra faces Maka and swipes at her with a clawed hand, intent to rip her to shreds, but just as she is about to be hit, Ulqiorra is engulfed in lightning, from above, Abel, in his Crusnik form unleashes wave after wave of lightning at him,

"You will not harm her!" A furious Abel yells.

"I suppose I must deal with you as well" Ulqiorra takes flight, full speed towards him, only to be stopped by Ichigo and Saya, they both try to slice Ulqiorra only to have their swords blocked and held by his hands.

"Did you think that this would actually hurt me?" Ulqiorra said calmly.

"No but we were hoping that that will! Now Kid!" Ichigo yelled

Kid, in full resonance with Liz and Patty, who have transformed into arm cannons, begin to charge up. "**Execution Mode…**" Kid says.

"What is this?" Ulqiorra, realizing their plan, turns around, lets go of their swords and dive bombs to stop Kid.

"**Death Cannon**"

Too Late, Ulqiorra is engulfed in the twin balls of energy Kid shot out and gets knocked out of the sky.

"Yeah! You got him!" Black Star yells out happily.

Ulqiorra lands almost a quarter mile away from them.

"Alright let's keep distracting him so we can land as many attacks on him until we beat him." Maka says.

"Good plan Maka." said Tsubaki, still in her weapon mode.

"Wait hold on…what is he doing?" Kid says.

Ulqiorra starts flying at a breathtaking speed holding some sort of energy lance.

"Shit he's coming here fast!" Soul yells

"There is no where to run." Ulqiorra says, now above them, "**Lanza del Relampago**"

Ulqiorra throws it and as soon as it touches the ground, an explosion, dwarfing Las Noches in height engulfs the surrounding area. Annihilating everything in its wake, the heroes, almost dead, lie there awaiting this angel of death to finish the job. Orihime stared in horror, knowing that they couldn't possibly win, begins to cry.

"ICHIGO! PLEASE DON'T DIE!"

Ulqiorra stands over Ichigo with another lance in hand

"What good did this hope do you? Hope is just another weakness in your human heart that I intend to erase from you and the rest of your world." Ulqiorra pierces Ichigo's chest with the lance, leaving a gaping hole.

_Inside Ichigo's Consciousness _

Where…am…I?

Am I…..dead?

Why is it…..so dark?

Was that…..Orihime?

I can't die…..I have to protect her…

I have to ….protect…..

I have…..to…..

I have…..to….

PROTECT HER!

_Hueco Mundo_

"I don't know who these beings are or where they are from, but rest assured that they will be next, Ichigo."

Ulqiorra walks over to Saya, about to do the same to her, when a clawed white hand grabs his leg.

"What?"

A surprised Ulqiorra turns around to see Ichigo, now forming a horned hollow mask, his body white, his hair growing long and his hands and feet now clawed as begins to growl at Ulqiorra.

"Impossible."

Ichigo gets up and throws Ulqiorra like a rag doll away from the group and chases after him.

"There's no way…"

Ichigo then somehow calls his sword telepathically to his hand and cuts off Ulqiorra's left arm and horn.

"How can a human turn into a hollow?"

_Chaos and Cosmos' Dimension_

"Hahahaha! How does it feel Cosmos?! To have one of your warriors lose themselves to the darkness!"

Chaos gloated and laughed while Cosmos remains quiet, observing the events as they unfold.

"But even so…" Chaos stops laughing and dons a serious tone. "He still won't be able to beat him…"

Chaos holds out his hand and a red orb appears. He hurls it into the window of light that leads to Ichigo's world and lands inside of Ulqiorra. Ulqiorra then begins to emit a red light; he is instantly healed and begins to be deflect Ichigo's attacks, something he wasn't able to do before. The tide of the battle begins to shift once again.

_Hueco Mundo_

The heroes, who were being healed while Ichigo fought Ulqiorra, begin to regain consciousness and witness the battle.

"Wha-what happened to him?!" Maka asked in disbelief."Somehow, Ichigo came back to life and became some sort of Arrancar… but nothing I have ever seen before." Orihime responded.

"Someone has to stop him, before he does some serious damage to this place and we get caught in the cross-fire" Soul worriedly said.

"I think Ulqiorra has that covered…" Naruto, the last to regain consciousness, said.

"Glad you're alive Naruto." Kid said relieved.

"Glad to be alive Kid, but now is not the time to celebrate, Ulqiorra seems different somehow…he's….glowing…"

Everyone turns upward and realize that Naruto is right, Ulqiorra is glowing red.

"I think that Ichigo, or whatever he's become, is in major trouble." Kid said worriedly

Sure enough, Ulqiorra is no longer on the defensive, able to deflect Ichigo's attacks with increasing ease.

"I don't know how or why you have become this pseudo-hollow…" Ulqiorra said while Ichigo continues attacking "….but make no mistake, a human can never truly become a hollow."

Having said that, Ulqiorra grabs onto Ichigo's mask and splits it in half.

Ichigo appears in a trance under the mask, eyes lifeless as if his body was just a puppet to something inside of him. Ichigo crashes onto the ground, his body returning to normal and the gaping wound in his chest begin to heal.

"**High Speed Regeneration**?" Ulqiorra says, amazed that a mere human is able to use an ability that only hollows can use.

"You never cease to amaze me Ichigo." He walks over to Ichigo's unconscious body, forming a lance in his hand. Everyone stares in horror as he draws closer to his body.

"No matter how amazing you are, you are simply human…"

"STOP!" A female voice commanded

And then time stopped with Ulqiorra about to drive the lance into Ichigo's chest again.

_Chaos and Cosmos' Dimension_

"COSMOS?! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!?" An enraged Chaos asked.

"You may influence your warriors anyway you wish and I shall do the same with mine!"

Cosmos lifted her arms and all the heroes and Ulqiorra vanished, at the same time, a new window of light appeared, showing a vast deserted space. The heroes and Ulqiorra reappear in this window, with everyone healed, but Ichigo and Ulqiorra are separated from the rest of the group by an invisible barrier, rendering them mere witnesses.

Cosmos then pulls out a small gold crystal, in the shape of a sword, from her chest and hurls it into the window of light, the crystal lands inside of Ichigo, making him glow with power.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" Chaos yells.

"I have infused in him a crystal with a fragment of my power, just as you infuse your warriors with your power, so shall I do with mine!

"COSMOS!"

_The Empty World_

"Whoa, how did we get here?!" Naruto yelled.

"Hey, we're all healed! That's cool," Soul said happily.

"This must be Cosmos bailing us out." Kid said.

"You are correct." An orb of white light appeared in front of the heroes.

"Cosmos?" Maka asked.

"Yes my heroes, I have healed you all and given a fragment of my power to Ichigo, but in exchange you are not allowed to help him, all you can do is watch."

"But he's going to die! We have to help him!" Abel demanded.

"Umm I don't think he needs any help guys." Black Star says.

Everyone turns to look at Ichigo and are astonished at what they see.

Ichigo has long black hair; blue-grey bandages cover his body from his waist to the bottom of his eyes. Black flame markings appear on his left arm and spread across his chest and a smoky black energy emanates from his body. Not only that but a vast array of zanpakuto surround Ichigo.

"What is this? How did you become so powerful?" Ulqiorra asks in shock.

"I don't know, but now I won't let you hurt anyone ever again!" Ichigo dashes towards Ulqiorra and grabs one of the blades in front of him.

"**SENBONZAKURA KAGEYOSHI!"** A multitude of swords appeared in rows, then they shatter into shards, resembling flower petals, Ichigo points to sword at Ulqiorra and the shards envelop him, encasing him in a sphere.

Ichigo grabs a different sword, "**DAIGUREN HYORINMARU!" **Ichigo grows wings of ice and dashes towards the sphere. He slashes at it, incasing him in a beautiful sphere of ice.

"What did you do to him?!" Naruto asked amazed to see how powerful Ichigo has become.

"I merely gave him crystal infused with my power." Cosmos responded.

"And what does that do to us?" Maka wondered

"This crystal gives you the abilities of ALL the heroes of your world." Cosmos smiled, "but once the power runs out, you won't remember what happened while you are under its influence."

"Haha, Ulqiorra doesn't stand a chance!" Patty, still in her gun form laughed.

Ichigo, having used all the zanpakuto around him, combines them, forming a golden zanpakuto, dashes towards a badly damaged Ulqiorra.

"Is this the power of…..hope?" Ulqiorra wondered

"**JUDGEMENT!" **As soon as Ichigo makes contact with Ulqiorra, a blinding light appeared, no explosion, no noise, just the light and silence.

"What happened?" Black Star asked.

"He won." Saya answered.

Ichigo, now normal, collapses on the ground, Ulqiorra has disappeared, vanquished and erased entirely from the world.

_Chaos and Cosmos' Dimension_

"Now then…" Cosmos says, smiling

"Onto the next fight…."


	8. News!

Hello fellow fictioneers! I just wanted to let you all know that I am beginning a new story called "2 Roads, 1 Destination" which will be tied into this one! :D It will feature new anime characters and some video game characters just for the sake of mixing it up a little. Keep in mind that this does not mean I am abandoning this story, on the contrary I will be alternating between stories, meaning I will update one story and then update the next and so on. Also, this new story will begin from where I left off on the chapter labeled "Chapter 6" and then it will go on its own plot line from there. OK so that is all and the new story will be posted soon, so keep an eye out!

And as always, comments are always appreciated, let me know what you think and if you have any ideas or something you might like me to put in let me know!

Adios!


End file.
